


Destiny Tidbits

by Lucarn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Kingdom Hearts Headcanons, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucarn/pseuds/Lucarn
Summary: Oneshots and chapters about the Destiny Trio plus friends, allies, acquaintances, and enemies.





	Destiny Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are based on my headcanons and ideas how I'd rewrite the KH series with all currently existing installments in mind for foreshadowing.

Kairi ducks into the small alley to the left, leaving the clamoring of the vendors and the murmurs of the tourists behind. Almost nobody walks here save for a few doves who bob up and down the path, pecking up crumbles. 

"Wheew, almost forgot Market Day." She leans against the wall under an awning, fanning her neck. Ugh. She feels everything pulse with the beat of her heart from her run. And she feels ickily sticky. Neck, nape of neck, arms, her arm pits - she takes a sniff and UGH - her back, the back of her legs and knees.

She just wanted to go and deliver her present when the weather is nice. The weather forecast of Destiny Islands predicted today will be warm, but not too hot. And well, that is true. What they forgot to include was the damn humidity. It won't be rain season for another two months, yet the weather seems intent to make it as warm and humid as if the future is already the present. 

Even getting out of the sun and into the shade doesn't help. Instead, all of her clothes stick to her. She can't tell if her bag pressing her wet shirt against her spine or her shorts clinging to her butt is worse. It all itches.

The water in her bottle is already luke warm. Kairi grimaces as she swallows another gulp, then puts it back into her duffle bag. She should have taken the vase with her, as silly as it would have looked. Fresh from the fridge, she could have wedged it between her back and the wall to cool down.

Even the part of the newspaper in her hand that is still dripping with water now has reached her body temperature. Carefully, she swings the bouquet up. Her free hand gently pulls apart the paper cocoon which reveals a bloom of reds and violets. The sweet scent of peonies drifts up to her, the petals as perky as before.

She relaxes. 

"At least you're doing well," Kairi coos to the flowers. She lifts her free arm to wipe at her forehead, eyes going down the alley. She has to take a detour with all the tourists blocking the route she planned to use earlier. It's not that much farther but she doesn't know where else the visitors may gather. The last thing she needs is to walk into a cluster of elbows, arms, and sweat that would squish the peonies.

And, well, her. The curse of being one of the shortest people on the islands.

Though a year earlier? That was worse. Way worse. 

Kairi puts her duffel bag back into place. She probably will be luckily and not encounter any more traffic jams. Most tourists, the numbers that are allowed to enter, invade- err, _'visit'_ on _Market Day_ , and they are the rowdiest of the bunch.

Thanks Mom for restricting the numbers of tourist boats allowed to dock!

Kairi gears herself for another run and more sweating. Her shoes slap the ground, sometimes paved, sometimes covered in gravel, sometimes dust. Familiar faces call out to her warmly. When she waves back with the hand holding the bouquet, they laugh, and some of the elder couples blow kisses to her. 

She giggles. They're all like her grandparents. They are all of the local kids' grandparents to be honest. They fawn over everybody that is younger than twenty, so every kid has like twenty grandparents. Even Riku allows it, and he makes the funniest expressions, going red under the attention. Dork. If she's allowed to say, she has a favorite, and it's the person she intends the flowers for.

(Sometimes she wonders if she had grandparents back in the place she used to live before she came to Destiny Islands...)

Kairi breathes harder.

As she has guessed, she doesn't run into another throng of people. Normal market day, without the capital M and the capital D and the spectacle for the tourists, is on Friday, two days away. It was another good idea Mom thought up to declog the town when he finally put her foot down against all the dumb posturing and social games of his office and stepped up for the council. The town used to suffocate in the past with so many people in the streets, not to mention all the litter left. Lady Lele's parrot Ruby nearly literally suffocated from plastic she had accidentally swallowed because they clung to dropped ananas pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to write Kairi because she has so few opportunities to shine in the games.


End file.
